1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium and a game apparatus, and particularly to a computer-readable storage medium and a game apparatus that store the history of operation inputs provided by a user during a game and perform a process using the stored history.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a game apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-51518, a user downloads, to the game apparatus via a network, replay data for reproducing the process of another user having played a game in another game apparatus, and thus reproduces the downloaded replay data in the game apparatus and simultaneously plays the game based on the user's operation on the game apparatus.
However, in the above-described game apparatus, to generate replay data for reproducing the process of a plurality of users having simultaneously played the game, it is necessary for the plurality of users to simultaneously play the game in order to generate the replay data.
Further, conventionally, as in a music performance game where, for example, a plurality of users simultaneously play their own instruments, in a game where expressive power is improved by simultaneously performing multiple types of processes in the game, a user who can only play the game alone can merely play it with low expressive power.